


【蝙蝠铁】去你妈的谣言

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 不知道什么时候，神盾局内部流传起一个小道消息：Captain America和Iron Man其实是一对。某哥谭土豪听到了这个流言，呵呵一笑。





	【蝙蝠铁】去你妈的谣言

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文。欢迎勾搭。  
> Bruce/Tony  
> 斜线有意义。

【蝙蝠铁】去你妈的谣言

 

不知道什么时候，神盾局内部流传起一个小道消息：Captain America和Iron Man其实是一对。

 

“What？一对？”Clint听到这个消息的时候手一抖，小甜饼摔碎在了地上，他颇为可惜地看了看那堆碎渣，“怎么可能！”

“目前的消息是，Captain喜欢 Tony，肯定告白了，Tony不拒绝也不接受。”

“可、可是，我昨天还看到他和一个超模勾勾搭搭的呢！”

对方叹了口气，“那个时候Captain什么反应？”

 “什么反应……”Clint回想了一下，然后脸上出现了一种吃到芥末味小甜饼的惊恐神情，“Cap好像生气地制止了Tony。”Clint咽了口口水，结结巴巴地补充了一句，“特别生气。”

“Captain肯定是吃醋了！”对方斩钉截铁地作出了结论。

“不会吧……Tony是百分百的直男啊！你看看他以前的风流史！”Clint还是不愿意相信他的两个好友居然搞上了，尤其当事人还是道德标杆Steve和花花公子Tony。

“每一个花花公子都有深柜的潜质，这很正常。”对方拍拍他的肩，“你不觉得最近Tony的笑容能腻死人吗？简直无差别的在释放荷尔蒙！他明显想撩队长但是又不想这么快让他得手，你知道的，他就是这么混蛋的一个人，他享受着Captain的爱慕！”

Clint想了想Tony最近春风得意的状态，突然觉得他的眼睛要瞎了。

“好了，既然你知道了这件事情，那么有什么第一手资料可以分享的吗？”

“被你这么一说，还挺多的……”Clint莫名地兴奋起来，不得不说，在背后八卦队友的感觉不能再好了。

 

“Hey, Bruce.”Clint·一有秘密恨不得向全天下宣扬· Barton压低声音在Dr. Banner耳边说道，“Steve和Tony是一对！！”

Bruce惊得脸庞上都泛起绿色，在Clint惊恐的目光里绿色很快退了下去，他转头瞪了Clint一下，“怎么可能！”

“真的真的，神盾局里都传遍了！而且你仔细想想他们的相处模式，他们两个绝对有一腿！”Clint·前几个小时还不相信这事儿·Barton信誓旦旦地说，那表情的坚定程度好像他就差没见到Steve和Tony滚床单了。

“……我记得刚开始他们还相看两厌来者。”Bruce哭笑不得地提醒，“要说相处模式的话，我记得前几天他们两个还吵了一架。”

“这就是相爱相杀啊！那次吵架结果怎么着？Steve不还是依了Tony！每次都是这样！还有还有，每次战斗的时候Tony受伤他都超级紧张！！Steve还特别关心Tony的生活习惯，你见过他催我们睡觉吗！！而且他们还都互相救过彼此，这难道还不足以擦出点什么什么——”Clint的搓着大拇指和食指，比了个手势。

“我也救过Tony呢。”Bruce试图将Clint拉回正常的思维轨道上。“Clint，你别瞎猜了。Cap只是正常的关心队友而已。毕竟Tony的生活习惯确实不太好。”

Clint哀怨地看了Bruce一眼，“我从Sam那里听说Scott告诉他某天在Scott变小的时候看到Tony调戏了一下Spiderman，之后Cap假装义正言辞地阻止了Tony，‘Tony，他不是一个好的伴侣选择。’同时紧紧地抿起了唇，哀伤而又深情地望着Tony，带着求而不得的祈愿。哦，天哪，Cap——”

Bruce努力地克制着笑意听着这段转了三道的描述，“听起来Scott的话很‘真、实’啊，天哪，求而不得？算了吧，这可不是电视剧Clint！”

最后Clint不得不使出了杀手锏，“我问了Jarvis了，Tony这一个礼拜都没带任何女人回大厦，但是他的后颈上有个吻痕！”

“那只能证明他没在大厦里和女人上床，他的房产又不止复仇者大厦。”

“好吧好吧，不信算了。”Clint耸耸肩，沮丧地离开了实验室。

“真是的，神盾局的特工每天都在干什么……”Bruce莫名其妙地想起之前他曾经看到过Steve望向Tony的眼神。

非常的，怎么说呢，非常的全神贯注、温柔缱绻……Bruce输错了一个实验数据，看了看身上的鸡皮疙瘩，他低低地骂了一声，“都怪Clint！”

不过，Bruce的表情也狐疑了起来，最近Steve看Tony的眼神的确有点不对劲，他好几次见到Steve看着Tony出神了——

Stop！做你的实验Bruce！

 

“他们不是一对。”Natasha很肯定地告诉Clint，“Tony的男友是Bruce。”

“什么！！！！！！”

Natasha颇为嫌弃地看了一眼Clint，“停止你脑海中关于Steve爱慕着Tony，而Tony却和Dr. Banner是一对这种白痴想法。”

“可是你说的Tony的男友叫Bruce……”Clint突然想起一个月前Tony去Gotham参加晚宴，那天晚上正好他还遇上小丑见义勇为了一把，“我的天！！！！！！！Bruce Wayne！！！”

“……所以，Steve是没戏了？”Clint一脸失落地说。

“天啊。”Natasha翻了个白眼，“Steve对 Tony没想法。”

算了，她不想管这个谣言了，让当事人去操心吧。

 

“听说，你和那个Captain America是一对？”低沉的声音在耳边响起，带着点不可抑制的怒气。

“怎么，你吃醋了？”Tony翻了个身看向站在他床边的男人，“你就非得穿的黑漆漆地来见我吗？”

“你和他到底怎么回事？”Bruce依旧抓着问题不放。

Tony打量着身体紧绷着的恋人，坏心眼的说，“其实Steve的确挺符合我的审美的，金发碧眼，腰细胸大，哦老天，他的身材真想让人和他来一发……”剩下的话语被淹没在一个狂热的吻中，他吮吸着Tony的唇瓣昭示着所有权，似乎想让自己的气息渗入对方的体内。

“你果然是是吃醋了。”Tony勾起唇看着Bruce，棕色的眼里闪着笑意，“不过他们还真的能把这事儿传的有板有眼的真是好笑——”

一句强制的身躯压了上来，彻底禁锢了他。

从身到心。

 

第二天，在复仇者大厦的餐桌上，所有人都看见了Bruce Wayne走过来冲Steve挑衅地一笑，同时坐下来揽过Tony 给了他一个狂野的法式舌吻。

而其他人转过头看向了Steve，目光里均是同情与安慰。

而已经得知近期谣言的Steve铁青了脸，“天！我根本不喜欢Tony！！”

THE END

 

彩蛋1：  
Steve的辩白：

Peggy死了，这让我很难过。最近我时常会想起Howard，Tony长得还和他老爹那么像，对着他发发呆怎么了？？

Tony可是Howard唯一的儿子，每天寻欢作乐作息不规律，身体迟早吃不消！而且Tony迟早要有个家庭的，像Howard一样，我就作为长辈关心他一下怎么了！！

Tony迟早要有个家庭的，像Howard一样。

我就客观指出他调戏Peter是不好的，怎么了！！哪里“哀伤而又深情，带着求而不得的祈愿”了？？？

 

彩蛋2：

之前的谣言平息了之后，第二个新的小道消息开始传播了：

Captain America真正喜欢的是Howard Stark！

 

Fin


End file.
